Mine
by Redejeka
Summary: In which Sweeney Todd finds Mrs. Lovett and Anthony in a compromising position.


Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've update My Neighbor's Wife, but I promise that I'm not going to abandon it. I just need to, once again, find inspiration to finish it. I hope you'll bear with me. Meanwhile, here's a one-shot for all of you! :D

* * *

Being married for half a year with Mrs. Lovett, it is only now that Mr. Todd is starting to be bothered by the hundreds of men that is flocking around her. Before, he could not care less if she chooses to parade herself around them, but now that she is his wife, he cannot allow it anymore; she is his. Whenever he sees one of her customers just as much as look at her, he can feel his blood instantly boil in anger, and if someone tries to touch her, sure enough, the bastard will not leave her shop without being unpunished. Hell, just the thought of someone wanting to do inappropriate things to her makes him want to go on a killing spree.

This has always been the root of their arguments. Mrs. Lovett, after a while, complains on him being too possessive which seems to drive her customers away. She tells him that they are just men being men, and that they have not done anything that she cannot handle; they have always been like that, she adds. Of course, he doesn't approve of this. Although it does anger her, he still continues to pay her a visit whenever he sees a rude customer from his shop above her and show them who she belongs to. He must admit, his ways of showing these bastards with whom the woman they are pining belongs to may be a little vulgar, but he's not one to care about what they think.

Just like today, Alfred- the butcher down the street has just arrived with a bouquet of flowers, immediately handing them to his Nellie. He growls in disgust at the man's appalling behavior. He knows that Alfred is aware that the woman he is courting is already married, yet he still persistently pursues her. He has been nagging his wife to let him deal with the man, but she won't let him for according to her, 'Alfred's a good fellow. He hasn't done anything particularly harmful.' Not only that is the problem, but also, because of the man's constant offering of tokens, his wife now complains to him about how he doesn't make an effort to give her such useless things.

He is about to go down and check on Mrs. Lovett, seeing that Alfred has no business in visiting her for the bakery is closed today, but Anthony barges in his shop. He can only sigh in defeat as the lad happily rants to him about how his day went, like he cares. He takes a seat on the barber chair while his guest has occupied the chest in the corner of the room. As always, he tunes out Anthony the moments he starts talking and focuses his thoughts on things more important.

"And Johanna, sir, she asked me to tell you that she misses you. She's been rather lonely in our house, what with her being careful not to be seen by much people lest Turpin's men find her. She also said that she would appreciate a visit, sir." Anthony continues to talk, not aware that Mr. Todd is not listening.

"I shall go now, Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett asked me to help her in fixing her cupboards. She said it's all falling apart." Anthony exits his shop without him hearing a thing he has said.

* * *

"Alright, get the chair right there. No, the other one, yes, yes, that's it. Now, put it right here." Mrs. Lovett is happy that she has Anthony to help her fix her cupboards. She would have asked her husband to do this for her, but she guesses that he's quite busy. It's a good thing the lad has decided to stop by today.

Anthony steps on the chair and she hands him the hammer and the nail. With that, he starts mending the doors of the cabinets. But, being the carefree spirit that he is, he starts singing an upbeat song and dancing while he hammers away.

Mrs. Lovett doesn't disapprove of this, in fact, she joins him in singing and dancing while she hands him the nails. It is not every day that she can be this goofy around someone, considering her husband is one serious man. He is not one for fooling around, so she mostly just sing and dance by herself.

Both she and Anthony are laughing hard while belting out notes that are out of tune. They pay no mind to the people outside who most certainly can hear them, as long as they are both enjoying. They are creating so much noise they have not noticed the chair that Anthony is stepping on is squeaking, ready to give up with just one more wrong move.

So, when Anthony jumps a little and shakes his bum, the chair collapses causing him to fall. It is by luck that he has thrown the hammer away upon falling, or it would have hit him or Mrs. Lovett, causing serious injuries. A bit unlucky though for the baker because Anthony falls on top of her; she serves as his cushion.

They both groan in pain, unable to move yet from their position for every move they make hurts. They just lay there for a while, unaware or they just don't care that if someone sees them, they'll think that something inappropriate is going on between them.

"Anthony I'm going to kill you!" shouts the enraged voice which she can identify right away with whom it belongs to.

The heavy lump on top of her that is preventing her to move has been removed. She sits up, noticing her skirt has hiked up, showing her bloomers. But she does not have the time to be embarrass, for she sees a furious Sweeney pinning a clueless Anthony on the wall by his collar, holding a razor on the poor lad's neck.

She immediately rushes over to the two, hugging her husband from behind and trying all her might to extricate him away from Anthony. "Sweeney, love, please let go. Come now, please, love. I'll explain this, Sweeney, please."

She sighs in relief when her husband complies, turning away from the lad and facing her. Only when he faces her does she realizes that she is now on the receiving end of his anger. She shivers in fear, seeing his cold stare directed at her. He is only like this whenever he happens to see the judge or when he gets tired of waiting for him to show up.

"Swe-swee-Sweeney… love, please…" she stutters, backing away only to be cornered.

They are now face to face, that she can feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She presses herself on the wall as if doing so will save her. Her husband is shaking in anger, and she can tell that he is also trying his best not to hurt her.

"What were you two doing?" he hisses, clutching her shoulders tightly that if she ever makes it out alive, she is sure there will be bruises there.

"We were fixing the cupboard!" she yells in panic and frustration, "and, and,-"

She is cut off with what she is about to say when Mr. Todd finishes it for her, "And what!? Fucking!?"

"What!? No!" she shakes her head, looking at him pleadingly to understand and listen to her.

"The chair! Anthony, he was standing- dancing, us, singing and dance, and the chair collapsed!" she says, babbling. She cannot even form a coherent sentence in fear of her husband. They were just enjoying themselves a while ago- her and Anthony, now it seems like this will be the end of their lives, just because of a broken chair!

She can sense her husband is processing what she has said in his head, it also looks like he doesn't believe a word she has said. So, the only thing she can think of is to point at the broken chair, hoping that he'll calm down and be sensible. "Look!"

When Sweeney turns to look at the stool, he eventually loosens his grip on her. He turns his gaze to the quivering Anthony and roars, "Out! Now! Before I kill you!"

Anthony is out of the shop with just a blink, like he's never there. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett massages her shoulder and back, groaning in pain as she does so. She's very glad that her husband has finally relaxed enough to be his rational self again. That has been one of the scariest moment in her life. She has been scared that she and Anthony will die.

She slowly walks over Sweeney who is just standing there motionless with his back to her. She places her hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. "Love, are you alright?"

He blinks once, twice and thrice, without warning, he slams his lips on hers and kisses her roughly albeit passionately. When they finally part, he kisses his forehead and whispers indignantly. "You're mine."

Mrs. Lovett can only smile as she feels the butterflies in her stomach. Her husband may be possessive, but he is possessively adorable. She is his Nellie and he is her Sweeney.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed this! :D

Reviews are L.O.V.E. :))


End file.
